


It never gets old

by agnesanutter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesanutter/pseuds/agnesanutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks of the kisses they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It never gets old

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty grammar. Sorry. I wrote it in 15 minutes. And I am the worst. And, i, love, commas, tooo, much. I'll re-edit it eventually..maybe. we'll, see.

It never gets old, he thinks. It never loses its newness, never shines less. It's something he thinks he never can, nor ever will tire of. Whether it's a quick hello, a goodbye hastily made before they part, a reminder, an oath, or like this. Right now John is atop Sherlock, kissing him as Sherlock's hand moves to grab John’s ass and direct him even closer to Sherlock. John quickly takes the cue and grinds down on Sherlock giving friction they’ve both been wanting all night.

They fell into bed like this after they finished dinner, a long dinner with conversation and people talking at them about many things Sherlock is sure to delete as soon as he filters out all the good John bits. It was torture to stay there talking about plans they'll never follow through with. It did amuse Sherlock a bit because he hated it, of course, but John loathed it. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Dinner? Boring dinner? Not John’s speed even if he likes to pretend it is.  But the friends were old friends of John's and they had broken plans with them two, no three times before.  So Sherlock made conversation as did John. Sherlock even tried to comment on the inane banality of whether or not the other couple should buy a vacation package to Malta or not. He sat there and smiled and turned on his charm while John made terse comments and was bored out of his mind. 

Finally about midway through dinner, and possibly the most boring meal of his life, Sherlock slipped a hand under their table, placed it on John's leg. Hidden as it was by the table cloth and the corner they were in, he decided it was time to test John’s ability to keep a straight face.  Getting the zip down with one hand? Oh it wasn't hard of course. Well the zip wasn't. John certainly was. 

"Oh!" John had exclaimed at one point when Sherlock sped up his strokes and made them just a tiny bit tighter.

"I know," Elizabeth replied, thinking John was commenting on the fact that she was considering getting breast implants. "But I figure it's time for a freshen up. I know you're not into that sort of thing anymore but men still like breasts and this one over here certainly would like it." She poked her husband, Kenneth, and grinned expectedly. He took a drink at that precise moment and tried to valiantly pretend he didn't have an opinion.  Sherlock noted this was the most clever thing Kenneth had done all night. No good could come of his opinion on his wife’s idea.  

"Well I think you're beautiful," Sherlock said. And just then he used the tip of his index finger to smear pre-cum up and down John's entire shaft. 

"Oh, thank you, Sherlock,” Elizabeth said. "That's too kind."

It was, Sherlock thought. But he really wanted to keep the conversation focused on her and not on why John hadn't said anything for minutes. He definitely didn’t want them questioning why he seemed to be blankly staring ahead and was taking shallow breaths through his open, beautiful mouth.

"What sort of case you two working on right now?" Kenneth asked.

"Funny you should ask that," Sherlock said. "I just remembered something I must tell John about it. A bit confidential but I'll give you the broad strokes in a moment." Sherlock smiled then leaned over to John's ear and whispered. "I'll need you to fuck me so hard I forgive you for this dinner."

John coughed.

"Yeah," John said. "I think you're right about that. I'll see if I can arrange that."

 Sherlock leaned back, gave one final stroke to John then removed his hand, wiped it on the underside of the table cloth, and smiled.

“Just working on how we’re going to finish up later.”

“Oh close to finishing it up then?”

“Mmm John’s more close than me. But I’m sure I’ll get there in the end.” Sherlock smiled and raised his hand to the waiter for another glass of wine.

Much too later they found themselves back at the flat. They certainly tried to get undressed. In the end John's shirt was ripped open, his trousers and pants were off. Sherlock was a disrobing ninja and in mere seconds not a shred of clothing was on his body as they tumbled into the bed kissing.

And it's a lovely kiss, Sherlock thinks. Slow, of course. Sensual, of course. But also with such passion and love behind it that he can't help but marvel at it. And not only at the kiss that John is bestowing on him in between soft moans and gentle probing, touches of his body. Sherlock has to marvel at the whole thing. He marvels at the fact that John wants him, that John is attracted to him, that John is smiling as he kisses him and nipping at his bottom lip.

"Hello?" John says after pulling away. Sherlock snaps back to attention.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" He demands and his lip juts out in a natural pout. It was, after all, very good kissing. 

"Because you weren't here, love."

"Was too," Sherlock says indignant then concedes. "I just happened to be other places as well."

John sighs. It's a soft, happy sound. He is bemused and content. "And where else was that?"

"I was back in Tunisia."

"Tunisia?"  He knows, Sherlock thinks.  He must remember. But he also wants to hear it.

"Yes , our first kiss. After the chase was done and you'd said your final words to her. After you'd settled the whole thing because of course you wanted to settle the whole thing beforehand. Then as we were leaving the facility you turned to me and kissed me."

"I remember," John says. His eyes begin to twinkle as seemingly imagines it.

"And I was outside of New Scotland Yard where you kissed me in full view of the met and made Donovan shut up because she had made a joke that if you didn't start dating again soon then people would start to talk."

John gives a non-committal sound and Sherlock knows he’s thinking about Donovan in not-so kind terms again. He doesn’t give voice to them and lets Sherlock continue.

“And I’m at my parent’s cottage when you kissed me under the mistletoe and my mother squealed and Mycroft rolled his eyes. And I’m here when you kiss me good morning. And I’m here right now with you, right now thinking how I will die never having tired of you kissing me.”

John smiles and says nothing. He dips to take a kiss and presses firm lips to Sherlock’s. His kiss telling Sherlock all the things that he knows John cannot easily say.  Sherlock says nothing in return but kisses John back, opening up slowly and allowing John entry with exceeding willingness to let John have everything, anything, all of him.  John does take but also gives to Sherlock. And Sherlock does give but also takes all that John gives. And they kiss again after John has indeed fucked Sherlock so much that he forgave him the dinner. And they kiss again in the shower. And when they go to bed. And in the morning. And for many years after. And it never gets old.

 

 


End file.
